


Watching You

by sillyqt



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Life Actor - Fandom, chris evans actor - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Alcohol, Chris is an ass man, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral, Oral (Fem), Orgasm Control, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, age gap, age gap kink, cursing, dirty smut, innocence kink, jerking off, tiny innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyqt/pseuds/sillyqt
Summary: Chris Evans watches you, his young college student neighbor, through his window and decides to have his fun.
Relationships: Cevans x reader, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, Christopher Evans x Reader, Reader x Chris Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	1. 1

Chris and you were neighbors. Having cool conversations with each other every now and then. Chris didn’t know but you had a big crush on him. But you knew it was never going to happen because you were on the younger side. So you try your best to avoid your feelings and became friends with him. Little did you know he was starting to like you too.

One day you leave your curtains ajar and come out to your bathroom and into your room with just your towel. You’re running late for one of your college classes so you have to change fast.

The fast movements around your room caught chris’ eyes. His eyes widen when he sees you dropping your towel on the bed as you move to put on your underwear, simple white panties.

The sight of you naked with just those cute panties made his pants tight. Watching you move to pull on your jeans, your skin was still wet so you did the little jumping dance (you know what dance i’m talking about.)

You had no clue chris was still watching you, cursing when he saw your tits bounce. Wanting nothing more than to have them in his face when you ride him.

Putting your small hands on his chest, scratching his chest, kissing his tattoo. Moaning and whimpering when he hits your g-spot. Gripping your love handles, and squeezing your ass.

Buttoning up your jeans and bending down to pick us your towel that slide off your bed giving him the perfect view of your ass making him groan and slide his warm hand under his jeans. Wrapping his hand around his member and sliding it up and down.

The thought of you calling him daddy, moaning as his dick ruins you. The bright glow you’d have, throwing your head back and showing him the mark he would leave on your neck. The small pout you’d have when you ask “Can I come on Daddy’s cock?”

His hand moved faster, twisting and sometimes presses his thumb on his leaking tip. Cursing aloud and biting his lip, watching you, topless and looking for something - he doesn’t know what - he prayed you never found it so you could just stay shirtless.

Tensing and groaning loudly when his orgasm comes unexpectedly. Eyes closed while he tried his best to control his breathing, laying down on his bed. The wet spot in his pants was a little bit uncomfortable but he managed. His heart was racing and what he just did hit him like a truck.

What he just did was wrong. He shouldn’t have done that. Looking at his college student neighbor and getting off to the thought of her riding him.

It was wrong, so very wrong. But if it was so wrong why did it feel so good?

Jumping up when he hears a sharp knock on his front door. Pushing himself off the bed, feeling the wet spot in his jeans again.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Scrabbling for a new pair of underwear while pulling his pants down. Looking at your window, you’re gone.

Another sharp knock. 

“Coming!” he shouts, pulling down his underwear and pulling a fresh pair. Grabbing his jeans and pulls them on while walking to the door.

Opening the door and his cheeks flush, it was you.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You caught Chris touching himself, but funny enough you decide to tell him that you did. Where does that lead too?

You slip your dark blue jeans on, groaning aloud when your towel falls off the bed. Bending down to pick it up and quickly beginning to get frustrated, you’re late. Super late. You need to leave now.

Wait… where’s your student I.D.?

Letting out a frustrated groan when you scrambled to look for it, under the bed, removing the blankets off your bed, and checking each drawer. Remembering you had left it at Chris’ house when you went over to watch Rick and Morty with him. 

Smiling at the memories of last night, he had called out your name before you could walk into your house inviting you. Next thing you knew the both of you watching the large screen, Chris sitting on the edge of the couch. His legs were spread apart, wanting nothing more than to sit on his lap, you were practically drooling each time you turned your head to look at him. Finally the night came to an end, but instead of coming home with your I.D, you came back with ruined panties and the need for a cold shower. 

Gasping when you look out your window and into his. He was touching himself. His hand inside his pants with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. His whole body facing your direction, almost as if he was watching you. No, it can’t be.

Eyes widening in shock when you saw his eyes open and fall over your breasts before throwing his head back, but he had no idea you had seen him. 

Lost in his own pleasure. 

Watching his movement become faster, he's close. Your eyes catching his face scrunch up in pleasure, rosy cheeks and lip between his teeth as his hand that was, no doubt still wrapped around his dick stopped. 

Immediately you were throbbing and suddenly you needed another shower. Almost moaning aloud when you realized you had just watched, Chris, your hot older neighbor - the one that you’ve been crushing on since you´ve moved in - come in his pants. 

Snapping out of it, you tear your eyes away from Chris, the heat in your face is uncomfortable and the new slick in your cotton panties was annoying. Surely he couldn’t have been touching himself to the thought of you. Right? 

Quickly regain your composure and grab the first shirt you find, forgetting a bra. Didn’t help that the shirt you were now wearing was white and just a little bit see through, but it's fine, it's too late now. 

Taking a deep breath before walking out your door, knowing you had to face him after what just happened. It would be appreciated if your whole body would stop reacting to the situation. Surely he's finished, right? Or maybe he's not done. Your thighs pressed together at the thought of him still touching himself. Would he imagine you since you're no longer in sight? Securing the bag over your shoulder and walking to his front door. Your knuckles freeze just as you’re about to knock. 

Do you confront him about it? Or do you pretend you didn’t see anything? 

Taking a deep breath and gaining the courage to knock, once then twice before hearing some shuffling and a shout signalling Chris’ rush to the door. Even when the door opens your eyes don't meet his, at least not yet. Looking down at your feet then his, tracing up his body until you finally met his gorgeous eyes, not before you notice his hands quickly fixing his pants, only these did not have a wet stain. He must have changed before he answered the door.

“Y/N,” he paused. “What’s up?” 

“Hey, sorry to bother you-”  
“You don’t bother.” He cuts you off, as if the heat between your legs wasn’t enough his sweet tone made you shy.

“I was just wondering if I could get my school I.D. I must have left it somewhere here from last night. I’m running super late for my class, if I could just look for it and I'll get out of your way,” you ramble, the stress from being late to class and the huge elephant in the room that you know saw. 

Chuckling before opening his door and stepping away so you could walk in, ”It's no problem, I didn’t see anything so you’re more than welcome to look.”

“Thank you,” you say with a smile. A smile you had no idea affected Chris, a smile that - for whatever reason - made his pants a little tighter. 

As soon as you couldn't see Chris’ face he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Running his hands through his face before mentally scolding himself as he shut the door. Walking into the living room and immediately regretting his decision.

You were bent down, on your knees with your head on the cold floor looking under the couches for whatever it was you needed. The shape of your ass was better up close. Chris couldn't focus, not when the sight that he used to get off earlier was clearly right in front of him. 

Letting out a low “fuck” under his breathe before turning away only to turn back when he hears a moan of frustration come from your direction. He swears he goes lightheaded from the amount of images you just added to his mind. Shaking his head, this is wrong. 

“My professor just emailed the whole class, it's canceled.” You said more to yourself as you stand up, the worry of being late vanish as you continue to read the email your professor sent out. Your left hand carries both your phone and your long lost I.D. while your fingers on your right hand hook to the belt hoops of your jeans to pull up your jeans, jumping to raise them higher, unintentionally catching Chris´ attention to your breasts. 

The thin, white material did almost nothing to hide your hard nipples. Chris was shamely staring while you were completely unaware reading off your phone, or so he thought. You could feel his hard stare while his thoughts ran wild. The thought of biting and tugging your nipples until you whined and slowly trailing kisses all over them, rolling and pinching the sensitive buds between his fingers. His jeans were slowly becoming tighter. 

Walking to his kitchen and pulling out two beers from the fridge, calling out your name and offering you one, which you gladly accept, needing some type of alcohol to ease the inappropriate thoughts of Chris out of your head. Not knowing Chris was trying to do the exact same thing. 

Time passed as the both of you drank and talked. You could feel a light buzz, the buzz wasn't strong enough to slur your words, but enough to give you the confidence you needed for what you were about to say. 

“I saw you earlier.”

As soon as the words left your mouth Chris choked on his drink, coughing and clearing his throat before meeting your shy eyes. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, the nervous part of him hoped you have not meant what he thought you meant. Leaning to put the cold beer on the coffee table and wiping his now, sweaty hands over his lap. 

“When you were touching yourself.”

He sucks in a deep breath,¨I-I don't even know what I was doing. Your curtains were open and you came out of the shower with only a towel, it just happened. Which is not a valid excuse!” Pausing before continuing to say, “God, I’m such a pervert.” 

The silence from you scared Chris, he was more than embarrassed. His cheeks were hot and red, running his hands through his hair trying his best to hide his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” 

“I-I liked it,” the words were so soft and you were more than sure he hadn’t heard, but his gasp and shocked face said otherwise. 

“What?” He wanted to make sure he heard you right. 

“I liked it. I liked that you were watching me.” 

The nervous expression on Chris’ face was replaced with a shocked one, then with a lustful one in a matter of twenty seconds. His eyes roam over your body once more, this time knowing you liked him watching. Standing up, you almost gulped at sudden change in him, his head held up high with him looking down at you. The height difference between the both of you and the stern face he had on made your panties wet.

The way Chris was towering over you, looking down at you, wanting you, thinking of you, watching you. 

Gasping when you felt Chris’ hand caress your cheek, silently ask if you were sure. Nodding and looking at him with pleading eyes and just like that his lips are on yours. The kiss was sloppy and wet, tongues fighting for dominance - obviously Chris won with the help of his hands exploring your body. His hands find a way to your butt pockets, squeezing your ass harshly causing you to whimper. 

The internet didn't lie about Christopher Evans being an ass man.

Playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck and whining when he pulled away from your lips. Sighing in bliss was his kiss trace to your ear, you almost fell to your knees when you heard his raspy voice telling you to, ¨Jump.¨

Doing as he says, his hands hook at the back of your knees and carry you. You could feel his growing erection as you grinded onto his crotch. Crossing your feet and making sure you're secure around his waist you reach to kiss him again. You're so lost in the kiss you don't realize that you've made it to his room, the same room when he touched himself, watching you. 

Dropping you on top of the bed, bouncing slightly with the force, confused as why he didn't climb on top of you and fuck you. Before you could panic or question Chris he sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, facing you and watching your every move. 

“Touch yourself,” he commands.

Your jaw drops and you look at him with a shocked expression, you did not expect this. Your eyes widen when he opens his mouth to say what almost made you come right there and then.

“Did Daddy stutter?”

“I- Yes, Daddy.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris decides to watch one more time before deciding to join the show.

Your fingers unbutton your jeans and your heart was racing in the most exhilarating way. Slipping off your shoes, the sound of them falling to the ground echoed in the room, along with your heavy breathing. Tugging your jeans off and throwing them on the floor you move on to hook your fingers and pull your cotton panties down but Chris’ voice stops you. 

“No, Sweetheart. You leave those on.”

Your eyes meet his, wanting nothing more than to throw yourself at him and let him touch you, but it was very clear he wanted you to touch yourself. Fingers play with the hem of your white t-shirt, your innocent eyes asking for daddy’s permission. You wait in anticipation and when he gives you a small nod, you begin to remove your shirt, leaving your body semi-naked for him to see. 

You did your best to calm your nerves and not hide away from his stare, but as you began to focus on your own pleasure, you broke eye contact, closing your eyes, letting your hands roam your body. Your hands find your breasts, slightly squeezing and brushing over your nipples before tugging at them harshly. Letting out a small mewl and going back to light touches. The pattern repeats, switching between light and harsh touches. 

Not being able to hold it any longer, your right hand begins to slide down your body and under the cotton material that covers your pussy. Gasping when your fingers touched your wetness, you didn’t know whether you wanted to tease yourself or just make yourself come. 

Can you come? Do you have to ask for permission? 

Your thighs threaten to close when the thoughts of Chris controlling your pleasure takes over your mind. Looking towards him and whimpering when you see his hand over his crotch, slowly palming himself. 

Your fingers slowly find your clit, but you knew that if you were to rub too harshly you’d become too sensitive and not be able to enjoy the fun. Collecting some of your wetness on your three fingers, you place them on your clit, and begin to rub in small circles, your other hand playing with your breasts.  
Bucking your hips, you try and chase your upcoming orgasm, with shaking breaths leaving your lips as one of your fingers slips inside of you. You're warm and wet, so wet. Curling your fingers and then adding another one, they fit inside you with ease. Moaning when you curl the both of them, your fingertips brushing your G-spot, the dirty sounds of your wetness fill the room, making you more wet. Your fingers were drenched with your sweetness, but you didn't want your fingers - you wanted Chris’ fingers. 

Adding a third finger, moaning at the slight stretch, imagining Chris fucking you with his thick fingers. You can see the sounds that fall passed your lips made Chris’ pants even tighter. Choosing not torture himself, his hand begins to slip under his pants for the second time that day. 

Your mind was hazy as your fingers moved faster, your other hand beginning to rub your clit. Clenching around your fingers with a vice grip, with each passing second you get closer to your orgasm. Curling your fingers, you’d be embarrassed of the sounds of your wet pussy, but you were too lost in pleasure to care. Your mind was filled with images of Chris over you, roaming his hands all over your body, rubbing your clit, rolling your nipples between his fingers, and biting your bottom lip. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear, telling you, “Look how good you are for Daddy.” 

Your cotton panties brush against the back of your hand as you continue to thrust your fingers inside you. Tightening around your fingers, shaky legs and uneven breaths leave your lips, a thin layer of sweat coats your forehead. Small whines fill the room, the sounds go straight to Chris’ dick. 

His hand is wrapped around is dick, leaking with pre-come, begging to be buried inside your wet pussy or have your lips wrapped around his tip. His eyes look where your hand meets your core, he could see the wet stain on your panties from before you had even started to touch yourself. Watching your breasts rise with each shaky breath, sliding his hand up and down around his cock, imagining your hand. 

“Daddy, I’m going to come.” Those filthy words almost made Chris come, you sound so fucked out and it’s not even him that’s touching you.

“Poor Baby. You like Daddy watching you, huh?” Licking his lips when he saw your hand move faster under the white cotton. The material carried an innocence that Chris loved in you, but to see it up close and intimate was another story. 

“Please, Daddy. I need to come.” 

“Hold on a little longer, sweetheart. Can you do that?” His voice drips with lust and desire before teasing, “For Daddy?”

The loud moan you let out in frustration let Chris know he was driving you crazy. He smirked evilly knowing you’re not watching, too busy trying to hold off your orgasm. The whimpers and moans become louder, fingers still as you try your best to hold off your orgasm as much as possible. Your eyes meet his, a silent beg.  
He pities you for only a second before shaking his head no. Your eyebrows scrunch up in frustration. Slowing down your fingers each time you’re on the edge, each time is more painful than the last. Stilling your fingers inside you completely because you knew even the slightest movement would make you burst, but you couldn’t do that… You didn’t have Daddy’s permission. 

“Please, Daddy.” You beg, tears piling at the corners of your eyes as you look at him again. Your eyes trail down to where his hand is wrapped around his cock, the image makes you cry out and clench around your saturated fingers. “Please.”

“Okay, Sweetheart.” 

Your fingers curl, once, twice, and then the third time. Your mouth opens letting out a silent scream, rubbing fast circles on your throbbing clit until you could no longer take the extreme sensitivity of it. Your fingers are soaked with your slick, along with your panties. The cotton is wet and fitted against your sensitive pussy and hand like a second skin. 

Standing up, removing his shirt and letting his pants fall to the floor and walk to the edge of the bed. His hands grip your ankles and pull your whole body so your ass is almost hanging off the bed. Placing your legs over his shoulders, chuckling when he sees you look at him and immediately throw your head back and curse. His hand pulls your hand away from under your panties. 

Trying your best to calm your heart but the image of Chris between your legs is still very much real. Shivering when you feel a small kiss pressed on your clit on top of your underwear, your thighs close around his head unintentionally. You don’t even realize you trapped him until he playfully squeezes the back of your thigh, causing you to relax your legs and whisper an apology. 

“Babygirl, do you think you can come from just my mouth?” His voice is curious and taunting. 

You swear you could come with just the sound of his voice, you’re so worked up after your first orgasm, hyper sensitive. You cry out when you feel a hard slap on the inside of your thigh. 

“I asked you a question, Y/N.”

“Yes, Daddy. I think I can do it, just please let me come,” you beg. You sound incredibly whiny and desperate, can’t even focus on anything else but the thought of coming. 

“My Sweetheart is so greedy for more, huh?”

The pet name makes you blush, it’s the name he’s always called you, whether it’s over friendly text or trying to get your attention when you’re clearly in la la land. When he’d say it, it was nothing but pure endearment and it was sweet, which made you giddy inside, now he’s teasing you with it knowing exactly how it’s affecting you. Smiling at the way your pussy was clench when the name left his sinful lips. 

Squirming under his tight grip when you feel his nose trace around your thighs, slowly making its way to where you needed him most. You slowly try to move your hips closer to his mouth. Sighing in relief when he chose to ignore it and continued. 

Freezing when you feel his lips lightly brush against your cotton covered clit. Pressing another kiss, this time more firm. His kisses trail up to your panties line, your eyes lock and you swear your heart stops. Teeth hook to your panties and tug them off, raise your hips to help him. As soon as your panties are off his mouth is on you. 

Tongue lapping up your wetness and teasing your entrance making you whine his name. Your fingers get lost in his hair, tugging and pulling his head closer to your pussy. Panting his name over and over again when his movements get faster. You weren’t lying when you said you could come with just his mouth, everything about him scream sex machine, especially with the beard. 

“Daddy, I’m going to-”

“Go ahead, Daddy’s waiting.”  
Nodding aggressively when you feel yourself get closer and his actions quicken. Your fingers tug at his hair painfully causing Chris’ scalp to hurt in the most delicious way. The itch caused by his beard adds to the fix of pleasure. Feeling your whole body tense as you tip over the edge. Whimpering when Chris doesn’t let up, licking everything you had to offer until you push him away. 

Hooded eyes look at him, biting your lip when you see his mouth shine with your release. Messy sex hair and flushed face, your favorite look so far. 

“Fuck me.” 

He chuckles at your needy demand, even when you’re so fucked out you still want him. His hand makes its way to your wet heat, fingers gliding through your fold getting soaked in the process. Enjoying the way you squirmed beneath him, whining his name when he slips two fingers inside you, then one more. Fucking you with his fingers, his pace increasing with which moan you let out, your fingers grip his biceps, nails digging into his skin making him hissing and curl his fingers. 

Crying out when your third orgasm hits you unexpectedly, Chris slips his fingers out and wraps his hand around his cock. Sliding his dick and coating it with your wetness, twitching from sensitivity when his tip rubs against your clit. With ragged breathing you still manage to find yourself wanting more. 

Throwing your head back in pleasure when you feel him press his tip in you. His cock stretching you out as his lips meet yours. The kiss is soft and quick making you pout when he pulls away. His hips slowly move until they’re flush against the back of your thighs. You almost sob when he shifts both of your legs over his left shoulder and thrust deep inside you. At this angle you could feel all of him. 

Clenching on his cock as you feel him throb inside you, your walls were warm and wet around him making him groan in pleasure. His thrusts get faster as he feels you clench harder on him. The sound of your skin clapping filled the room along with his groans and your heavy breathing. 

“Daddy,” you moan out, fucked out but so ready for more. 

“Use your words like a good girl. What do you want?” 

“I want to ride you,” you whine out between his harsh thrusts. Though after those words left your mouth his pace almost stopped making you push back on his dick, trying your best to fuck yourself and keep the pleasure going. Whining when he pulls away completely leaving you empty. Your hand finds its way you rub your clit, but Chris stops you. 

“Come on, Sweetheart. You said you want to ride me so that’s exactly what you’re going to do,” his voice is deep and so attractive. His tone makes you feel small and his stare makes you want to be nothing but his good girl. 

He removes your legs from over his shoulder and lets you make your way on top of him. Watching you as you straddle him, placing your hand on his chest, lowering yourself on his dick. Moaning when you feel him even deeper than better. Your eyes roll to the back of your head from pleasure, Your pussy quivers around his dick, your juices are leaking - wetting your thighs and all of Chris’ dick. Your lips find Chris’ chest, peppering tiny wet kisses before your teeth bite over his tattoo making Chris groan. 

His groan was the hottest thing ever. Your body reacts before you could even process the sound, clenching over his dick and biting harder on his tattoo. Placing your hands on his chest you push yourself up and slowly begin to roll your hips against his. Whimpering when his dick hits all the right spots. Picking up your pace, letting Chris’ hands roam your body just how you dreamt of some nights. Those dreams left your panties ruined by the time you woke up leaving you to fix the problem and touch yourself the next morning to the thought of him. 

“Come on Sweetheart. I know you can do better than that,” he taunts with fake sympathy eyes. His large hands are holding your hips, fingertips pressing bruises on your love handles before rolling your still sensitive nipple between his fingers. 

Whining like a bitch in heat, you listen to his taunt and move your hips faster, grinding your clit against his pelvic bone causing your thighs to shake and your walls to clamp around him. Your hips move erratically as you feel your orgasm coming once more. 

“Fuck, Daddy. Please.”

“My good girl, doing so good for me. Better than I could ever imagine,” he groans out, his cheeks are flushed, the marks you made were beginning to show, some on his chest and neck along with tiny bite marks. 

“Daddy- I need-” your words are cut off by your own moans, crying out when you feel Chris shoves two of his fingers inside your mouth. Lips immediately wrap around them and swirl your wet tongue around them, coating them in your spit. His thick fingers muffle your moans but it doesn’t last long. Removing his fingers from your mouth and moving them between the both of you, his wet fingers find your clit and began to rub. 

“Fuck Sweetheart you’re so tight.”

“Please, Daddy. I’ve been a good girl. Please. I need it, again.”

“Such a good girl, Sweetheart,’ his praise makes you melt, looking at him with hooded eyes. Your eyes lock, again you silently beg him still trying your best to ride him. “Come.”

Eyes rolling to the back of your head as you feel yourself let go, Chris’ orgasm wasn’t too far behind. His hands grip your hips keeping you from moving away as he comes inside you, groaning at the new found sensitivity when you clench around him once more. 

The both of you slowly calm down, your chest rising with each breath. A layer of sweat shines on both of your bodies, along with the mess between your thighs. Chris is quick to clean you all up before laying down next to you. 

You let out a small giggle which caused Chris to raise an eyebrow at you. 

“What are you laughing at, Sweetheart?” he asks with a teasing voice. 

“I guess I should leave my curtains open more often, huh?


End file.
